In the cleaning of equipment, in particular chemical reactors, pipes, dryers, storage containers and packaging plants, where deposits have formed during use, attempts are generally made to remove these deposits using solvents. However, the consumption of solvents is often very high and does not lead to the desired result. As a result, other cleaning methods, in particular those carried out manually, such as, for example, using high-pressure cleaners, are required in order to clean the equipment thoroughly. As well as being very labor-intensive, the results are often also unsatisfactory. This is the case particularly for equipment which [lacuna] in connection with the production, storage, conveyance and packaging of chemical products which have high purity requirements (GMP) such as, for example, photochemicals, pharmaceutical products or intermediates thereof.